


Give in to Me

by spn_glow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Double Penetration in Two Holes, M/M, Oral sex 69, Porn with Feelings, Sex on Impala, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Two mouths one blow job, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_glow/pseuds/spn_glow
Summary: Dean and Sam occasionally have three ways with women. Sam wants to experience Dean in more ways and plans to it make happen. Dean is fighting his feelings to give in but will ultimately lose to his true desires for his Sammy.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean has this chick wrapped around his waist fucking her against the wall. She is wearing only a pair of red high heels. Her full breasts pressed against his solid chest, her budded nipples rake firmly up and down his skin with the movement of his body. He moans into her neck with each thrust. His sounds are so colorful and rich it arouses her even more sending pleasure sensations in her core. Dean can feel her inside muscles tighten around his dick, his eyes scrunching with slightly louder moans from stronger friction squeezing him. 

Sam likes Dean to start when they share. It’s been an unspoken thing with them for a while now that when Dean brings a woman home in this room it is Sams invitation to join. He sits on the couch facing the sex wall. He’s naked, has one leg sprawled across the couch and an arm over the back. He starts rubbing himself while he watches and listens. His strokes long and slow. He gets so hard looking at Deans sexy body, that strong muscled back, broad shoulders, sculpted arms, tight waist, the way he moves, his solid thighs working into the thrusts, his ass getting those lines on the side when he pushes in. 

Sam wants to know how it feels to be inside Dean but they haven’t gotten there yet. He knows Dean will give in to him eventually. 

Sam stands and walks over with his swelling dick bobbing. Deans thrusts are slow and even when he approaches. Dean turns his stance to face her back to Sam. He puts his big hands on her skin and rubs his thumbs between her shoulder blades, his motion pushing in her spine as he moves down. He slides his hands over to her sides following the hour glass curves to her hips. Sam presses his bare chest to her back leaning in to kiss the crook of her neck, she throws her head back giving him full access and reaches her arm up around Sams head to grab handfuls of his hair while he sucks and nibbles her neck. Dean still fucking her slow and hard, Sam feeling his thrusts through her each time she’s pushed against his own body as Dean moans.

Sam moves his hands down from her hips, over her ass cupping her cheeks in his palms. He squeezes her whole ass with his big hands, he can feel her muscles firming as she fucks Dean in unison. Sams dick twinges. Dean is holding her thighs and her knees are clasping over the bend of his arms, his biceps flexing holding her and bouncing her on his dick. Sam begins lifting her ass up and dropping her down on Deans pumping dick. In his way he is getting to pleasure Dean with the control of jacking him with her pussy over and off his cock, he is pushing Dean in and out of her. Sam is getting more turned on by that, he’s breathing in her ear, making her body tingle. He lets his lips touch her when he speaks low and sultry.

“You’re taking his cock so good dirty girl” she moans in response.  
“Feels good doesn’t it? His big fat cock” 

“Mmm...ohh.. y-yess” 

“Are you ready for my dick too baby?”

“Fuck yes..ah”

“You want my dick in you at the same time? Get you so full?”

“Oh yes..fuck me... fuck me Goliath” she moaned out. 

Sam noticed Dean let out muffled groans hearing them exchange arousing words.

Dean stills inside her, breathing heavy. Sam grabs his hard cock and lines the head up to her ass. He slowly pushes in. She claws at Deans back at the intrusion. When he bottoms out he lets out a throaty grunt. She’s clenching around them both making their insides equally ignite. Sam takes the lead starting a slow rhythm. Both dicks dragging halfway out and pushing back in. The girl is in ecstasy, both openings so full, her arms are over Deans shoulders and her head is straight back laying on Sams shoulder, her face towards the ceiling, Sam getting her moans close and a view of Deans face making him harder. Sams legs are longer so he’s crouching enough to even his height with Dean, it has their knees brushing.

The pumping speeds up. Sounds of skin tapping, wet gliding dicks hitting inside tight heat. With each thrust both shafts meet and rub just above the base getting some added friction against each other, their swaying sacks hitting just enough to charge the already sensitive nerves. Sam can feel Deans pace starting to stagger. He holds on to let Dean go first. Sam pounds harder knowing she will be jolting Deans dick from his force. He watches Deans face, sees his mouth open with his body tensing, then Dean is grunting out with his load spurting thick white ropes inside her. Sam blows right after when he can feel Deans dick pulsing his release, he comes hard and long, spilling hot silky white cream in the tight space. They ride out the orgasm and sink to the floor on their knees. They pull out and Dean gently lowers her legs putting her down to ride the high out with them. As Dean is panting over her shoulder, his eyes go to Sam meeting his hazel gaze with his lust filled green. The corner of Sams mouth turns slightly up and he gives Dean a sated wink making him unconsciously lick his lips and slowly bite the bottom lip letting it drag from his teeth before looking away turning to sit with his back against the wall.

The girl took a breather sitting between them then got up and quickly got dressed.

“That was fun boys, we should do it again sometime. You know where to find me”  
She said giving a wink and with a flip of her hair she walked away, shoes clapping on her way out.

Sam looked over at Dean, he could feel his cunning stare on him. 

“What?” Dean said still looking straight ahead.

“What was her name again?” Sam said. 

“That, my brother, was Carmen”

“Ah nice, Carmen” Sam said.

“Hey, she’s a classy lady and just the right kind of wild. I think I will have her back again” Dean said standing up grabbing his clothes and walking out to head for the shower in his room. Sam watched him before getting up himself.

***  
Dean is usually a little distant after being sexual with Sam. They shared a girl so he just tries to tell himself that makes it okay. He didn’t put his hands on Sam or fuck him so he didn’t take it too far right? Deep down he knows his desire is climbing and he’s afraid it will get out of hand. The women turn him on but when Sam is involved he’s more into it. Sams pleasure, movements, and sounds are so much more appealing and arousing to all his senses.  
Damn it, why do I feel this way Sammy, he thinks to himself.  
So he brushes it off, acts like it’s just a good time here and there. Nothing more.  
But Sam can see through it, he knows Dean all too well, and he’s decided it’s time to start pushing some buttons.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam decided to be bold. He went out to a spot he knew was popular right now. He’s not really a fan of the club scene but he wants to get Deans attention in a big way and he’s got a plan.

Sam is tall and handsome, he has a killer smile with his strong jawline and beautiful dimples, and his hair...gorgeous. He can turn heads just as much as his brother, he just chooses to lay low, but not tonight, he’s got charm and charisma like he stepped out of a Swayze movie. 

He goes to the bar to get a drink.  
“What’ll it be?” The bartender asks.  
“A whiskey sour, please”  
“Coming right up”

Sam scans the surroundings, it’s crowded but manageable. His drink is placed in front of him.  
“Thanks sir” Sam said pulling out a few bills sitting it on the counter tipping twenty dollars with a wink.

He gets up and moves to a better spot to gage the room. There’s plenty of interest looking his way but he’s waiting for the right glimmer shining above the others. Then he saw her. Standing at a high table. Long blonde locks, a short black dress hugging her body in all the right ways and showing off her long lean legs. Sam walked over and set his drink on the table next to her. 

“Nice to see you again” Sam says with a dashing smile.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know you” She paused looking him over. “I would remember” 

“Oh we haven’t met, I saw you at the bar and now I’m seeing you over here” They chuckled together briefly.

“I’m Sam” his face soft and bright.

She stirred the ice in her glass with her red nailed finger then brought it up closing her lips around it to suck the liquid. She kept her eyes on him through the motion.

“Clever Sam. I am Ivy” She bat her long lashes.

Sam held out his hand to her.  
“Well Ivy, would you mind holding this while I head to the dance floor?” He said with a tilted smile.

She took his hand and went with him. Sam impressed her with his moves. He charmed her with his wit. He aroused her with his enticing manner. She was all over him by the time they danced the night away. He led her over to sit at the bar. She kept putting her hands in his hair, touching his arm, his leg. Sam leaned in close to her, she started rubbing his neck.

“Do you want me Ivy?”  
She bit her lip and nodded going for a kiss but Sam leaned back keeping the same close distance.

“I want you too...but, I have a particular style” he whispered as she watched him look at her lips.  
“I need to know if you are willing before I can enjoy you”

She crossed her legs feeling her desire build.  
“Tell me what you like loverboy” She said wanting his lips badly.

“I’m going to fuck you Ivy. I can promise you intense pleasure” he brushed his cheek over hers, his lips still teasingly close when he faces her again.

“Please Sam” She grabbed his chin. “Fucking tell me now”

A smile spread on his face.  
“I want to fuck you while my roommate fucks you too” his face full of lust thinking about it.

Her mouth opened and her eyes were trying to read his expression. Sam could tell she was mulling it over. He slid his hand over her knee, his fingers long enough that the tips go just under the edge of the soft fabric of her dress, he gently moves them very slowly on her skin.  
Her eyes looked right into his.  
“Yes, I’m into it, let’s get crazy”

Sam pressed his lips to hers giving her what she wanted, moving slowly, caressing their tongues together. He could feel her melting in her seat.

***  
They got to the bunker and Sam took Ivy to the play room. He handed her a black silk cloth and told her to wait there for him to come back with his “roommate”.

Sam found Dean laying in his room, headphones on listening to music looking at a busty Asian beauty magazine. “Perfect” Sam thought. He stepped in waving getting his attention. Dean jumped pulling the headphones off.  
“Sam, shit, what are you doing? I’m busy” 

“No you’re not, come on, I have a surprise for you”  
Dean raised his eyebrows skeptical.  
“Trust me dude, you’re gonna love it” Sam said motioning for him.

Dean got up and followed him to their special room. When he walked in his gaze immediately went to the blonde bombshell standing a few feet away. He looked back at Sam.

“Dean, this is Ivy”

“Wow, Sammy” he walked up to her taking her hands and raising her arms out.

“How did he get a gorgeous woman like you to come back with him? Dean asked smiling at her.

She looked at his perfect face and got lost in his green eyes. She was speechless for a moment. She snapped out of it when he put her hands down.

“You underestimate him” she said.

“It seems you are right. Sammy you have been holding out on me” He said to Sam not looking away from Ivy.

“I have to say I did not expect you to be just as attractive when he said his roommate likes to join. Lucky me” she said eyeing Dean up and down.  
He let out a small laugh.

“Please Dean, have a seat on the couch and get comfortable” she said.

She followed but stood behind the couch where he sat. She leaned forward putting her face next to his, her hair falling over his shoulder. She brought the cloth up.  
“This first part is for you sugar” she said then blindfolded him with the silk. Dean wiggled in his seat with anticipation.

He could hear her walk around in front of him. Soft hands were placed on his face. She kissed his lips. Dean moved his hands to her shoulders but she pushed them away. “No, no, big boy, you don’t touch, only I do” she said.

“Yes my lady, touch as you please” Dean said with a sexy smirk.

She climbed on his lap straddling him. Another kiss to his lips, slowly gliding. She tastes like cherry chapstick. Dean balls his hands in fists over the top of the couch at the urge to touch her but he’s holding back. She grips his bottom lip with her teeth pulling away letting a gentle tug make his lip graze out snapping back in place. Dean licked his lips and hummed. She kisses where his jaw and neck meet. Soft lips exploring around. Getting to the dip right where his chest starts. She leans back, pulls at his shirt.

“You don’t need this, get it out of my way baby”

She helped him take it off over his head. His bare chest now exposed. She ran her hands down his arms, squeezed his bulked biceps, hands over the top of his chest. 

“My, my, you have an amazing body” she said getting turned on feeling his firm muscles, her nails digging in a light scratch. 

Dean hummed again. “Glad you like what you see” He said.

She pressed her lips to his collarbone, calculating each kiss to map his whole chest, each one ended with a sucking pull, and the feel of her hair brushing his skin along with her moving has Deans breathing getting heavy.

Sam was sitting in a chair placed where he had a perfect view of Dean and Ivy. He was rubbing the outside of his pants, his legs open, and eyes lust blown. Seeing Dean blindfolded and turned on by the way his body is being touched was getting him heated. He slid his hand inside his black jeans grabbing his hardening dick when he watched Ivy get to Deans belt.

“So many obstacles on you handsome” She said as she unbuckled and unzipped the restraining pants. 

“Gotta work for it a little, kitten” Dean said. 

She grasped his pant line with his boxers too and got them down past his ass as he lifted up for her. Then she stood and grabbed each pant leg at his heels and with one swift yank had him stripped, his cock waving free.

“Damn baby, feisty....I like it” he said baring his teeth making a playful growling snarl.

She gets on her knees between Deans legs, rubs his sexy thighs up to his hips. He scoots down a little to open his legs wider. She wraps her hand around his dick, stroking it full length. She rubs the head on her lips and slaps it on her tongue teasingly before she takes it in her mouth. Deans head goes back as he moans from the wet heat and velvet tongue swirling around him. She licks the shaft up and down then sucking again.

Sam is more than ready for this sneaky scheme he plotted unfolding in front of him. He gets up, removes his shirt and goes to get on his knees next to Ivy. She twists to make room while keeping Dean in her mouth. She’s sucking the head, licking the slit, and fingers squeezing where her closed lips are, making Dean pant, his sexy stomach rising and falling flat with each exhale. 

Sam goes for it. He bends down to Deans hanging sack and pushes his mouth to take one ball in his mouth. Dean hitches at the added sensation. Sam sucks lightly, using his tongue licking and cupping it with perfect pressure, tightening and loosening his lips. After moments of this Sam wanted more, Dean tastes so good.....like he knew he would. He licks his tongue to the base, sucking the thin skin along the way. Ivy mimics Sams method and begins going down one side of Deans dick as Sam goes up, their tongues brush in the middle. 

Dean is a writhing mess, he is actually squirming it feels so good. He can’t think straight except he knows he feels two tongues, two mouths on him. He can only assume a second woman? 

“Two Sammy? You’re good” He huffed out.  
They continue the switching motions up and down his dick, then as Ivy gets back to the tip Sam meets her lips. They kiss with their bottom lips rubbing over Deans slit and tongues licking his swollen head before it’s right in the middle of their kissing. Dean starts grunting, it’s too much.  
“Fuck, oh fuck...I’m gonna come if you keep this up....oh fuck” he sputtered out.  
They slow to a stop since there’s more on the menu. 

Dean is trying to catch his breath.  
Sam stands up pulling Ivy up with him. He slides her dress off her body and it drops to the floor. Dean lifts his hand up and removes the blindfold. He sees Sam and Ivy making out. 

What? But he felt....there were......  
He looked up at Sam. No, it wasn’t....Sam? 

There’s a lounging chaise off to the side with no arm rests and just a small headrest. Sam carried Ivy over sitting on it with her in his lap. He lifted her to stand easily and got her panties off, he got out of his jeans quickly. She hovered over Sam as he lined up to her leaking slit. She was so wet he glided all in as she sank down on his dick. She starts rocking with Sam holding her hips pulling her down harder onto him. His dick throbbing but wanting more.  
“Dean, come on, fucking hit this”  
Sam said still thrusting into her.  
Dean looked over and his dick twinged, he did want to fuck Ivy too so he got up to join them.

Sam moved and laid back pulling Ivy to lay on his chest so her ass went up for Dean. His dick still hard from the unbelievable mouth work, he didn’t waste time. 

He lined up to her hole. “You ready baby?” Making sure she’s good.  
“Fuck yea, fill my ass, now” she moaned. 

Dean pushed the head in and her back arched.  
“That’s it, keep going, keep going” she panted.  
He bottomed out with a deep grunt from how tight she is. He moved his hips slow and steady, sending sexy waves through her ass when he pushed in. Sam matched his thrusts, his long legs are bent with his feet planted on the edges of the chaise. Dean picks up the pace.  
In that position when Dean slams into her his balls are patting onto Sams hole. He’s feeling the pull in his stomach, he’s getting close.  
Sam wraps his legs around the backs of Deans thighs adding to his thrusts. Ivy is purring out her pleasure, Sam is vocal with Deans thrusts fucking Ivy deeper over his dick and that constant pat to his hole, Dean is moaning and more aroused with Sams strong legs pushing into his thighs. Between the three of them it felt like flames could burst around them like this. Sams body spasmed and his orgasm was intoxicatingly rippling out of him in pulses. The bodies vibrating had Dean coming in line with Sam, he groaned out with his load pouring in the tight space.  
“Fuck, fuck” Dean said.  
He pulled out and his come drained out running down reaching over Sams balls. 

Dean didn’t stick around after coming down. He felt so good and yet he also felt his body betrayed him with Sam. He shouldn’t enjoy his brother like that. At least that’s what his head is wrestling with.

Sam and Ivy drifted to sleep after satisfaction had them so relaxed. The fun awkward good bye can wait till morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Sam didn’t see Dean. He organized around the bunker, did some reading, but he couldn’t concentrate. His mind kept flashing to his mouth on Deans flesh, reliving the addicting taste and captivating scent. He blinked out of his daze and closed his book, the words are not forming while he’s caught up like this. He got up to put it back on the shelf and quickly noticed the strain in his jeans.  
“Damn it, get a hold of yourself Winchester” he said adjusting himself trying to will his boner away. Of course that never works so he decided on a cold shower.

***  
It was later that night Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the living area. Dean was there sitting in one of the chairs leaning with his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped looking at them. 

“Hey Dean, I didn’t hear you get in” he said taking a seat adjacent to Dean leaning back into the couch and taking a drink of his beer. 

Dean looked at him. He didn’t say a word, just locked his eyes on Sams face.

“Dean?”

“Sammy what did you do?”

“I’ve been here all day, bored as hell”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it” Dean said with a slight scowl.

“I didn’t do anything you didn’t like Dean..... I liked it too” Sam said quietly.

Dean scoffed.  
“Sam, what the hell? You can’t do that, you don’t understand”

Sam reached his arm over putting his hand on Deans forearm. Deans gaze stayed on Sams hand.

“I do understand, stop denying yourself, denying us” Sams hand now rubbing the skin of Deans arm. 

Dean wanted that touch. Sam is right here willing and wanting. He knows if he looks at Sam now he will see those puppy eyes narrowed in on him, the look that could make him cave. 

Instead he pulls away.  
“That’s it, this is done, no more hook ups, this ends now” he stood and walked off.

“Dean! Wait!” Sam yelled standing but didn’t follow him. 

He sat back down and took another drink. His jaw clenching at Deans stubbornness. He ran his hand through his hair then over his face. After a few minutes he got up going to Deans room, they are not done talking about this. When he got to the door he could hear the shower. That’s fine, he would wait but he went in and sat down on Deans bed.  
He heard the water stop running and rustling around. Dean walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Sam get out” he said going to root for clothes in his dresser.

“No Dean, we are not done with this”

“Yes we are, I’m not saying it again” he dropped the towel and got in his pants turning as he fastened his buckle.  
He shrugged at Sam creasing his eyebrows like there was nothing else to say.

“Dean, hold on, just listen for a minute please? You know this isn’t a sudden thing between us”

“Sam..”

“Just hold on! We’ve been dancing around our feelings for years, years Dean. I’m not sorry it’s out or for taking my chance to show you. I’m only sorry we waited so long”

Dean didn’t want to hear it even if he knew it was true. He grabbed a shirt throwing it over his shoulder and started walking away but Sam just followed him going into the garage. Dean went to reach for the driver door but Sam was quick to stand in front leaning on it.

“What do you think we are doing Dean? We never needed a woman with us to do what we want to do, to be with each other” 

Dean looked at Sams face briefly but looked away.

“I want you Dean. I want you so bad I can’t stand it” He steps closer. 

“Sammy” he’s looking down. “We can’t” he sighed.

“Why Dean?” His voice softer. He leans his mouth so close to Deans ear and speaks lowly “Because it’s wrong?” 

Dean closes his eyes at the feel of hot breath in his ear sending tingles down his spine. 

Sam touches his fingertips to the curve of Deans shoulder, just enough to make a very light contact with skin, he slowly drags them down his bicep muscle, past his elbow and down his forearm.  
Deans gets chills through his body.  
Sam runs his hand along the sensitive skin right above Deans belt line, his breath involuntary hitches. Sam presses his temple to Deans as he slides all fingers in the top part of his jeans using his thumb to help grasp the belt and pull it forward.

“Because it’s forbidden?”  
Sam feels at Deans waist now, sliding his hand between his arm and side around to the dip of his back. Dean breathes out strongly through his nose. Sam pushes him forward pressing their chests together and he can feel Sams hips line up just above his own. 

“Because you want your Sammy?”  
He moved his hand down over Deans ass and squeezed the round cheek over the jeans. 

“Mmm...Fuck!” Deans hands are going in Sams hair, his lips kissing him frantically, pushing into him making him walk backwards until he’s pinned against front driver side of the Impala.

“Such a tease little brother, I hope you’ve thought this through” his voice gruff.

He rips Sams shirt open, buttons flying to the ground. Dean kisses and nips and sucks over Sams chest. Sucking and licking over each nipple. Sam is huffing loudly already. He continues down his abs getting every muscle line down to below his belly button. Dean raises up quickly locking their eyes.  
As he’s roughly unbuckling and unzipping Sams pants he says  
“Is this what you want Sammy?” 

Sam can’t form words to speak but his eyes are saying everything.

Dean yanks the pants down then starts undoing his own.  
“Is this why you like to watch?...So you can fantasize about me fucking you instead Sammy?” 

They both step out of their dropped jeans. Dean pressed their hardening dicks together then grabbed them both in his hand stroking them against each other with perfect gentle pressure. Sam is already putty and letting out heavy moans.

“You want to know what it’s like to be fucked by me brother?” 

He leans over kissing and licking Sams neck up to the back of his ear. His full lips parting right on that ear so his tongue swirls all around it making Sam whimper. Dean takes his tongue back but leaves his lips pressed. 

“I don’t hear you Sammy....you want me to fuck you?” His voice breathy in his ear as he spoke, tugging Sams earlobe in his teeth.

“Y-Yes Dean, fuck me, oh fuck yes” he said hoarsely, breathy, and so turned on.

“Can you take my dick Sammy?”

“Give it to me baby, I want all of it, every inch, get inside me Dean”

Dean swiftly turned Sam around, grabbing his hip and pushing him to bend over the side of the Impala. Dean first admires the view. He bent over putting his hands on Sams shoulders kneading the skin as he kisses the line of his back. Sam was getting harder feeling Deans lips and chin dragging down his spine and hands massaging down along with it. When Dean reached Sams ass he stood while he played with it, squeezing it, slapping it, and grabbing skin by the handfuls.

“You like that ass Dean?”

“Fucking love it...all on display for me like this” he bit his lip and smacked him again. 

“It’s yours Dean, make it yours. Need you so bad”

Dean got down on his knees. He spreads Sams ass to see his pink hole. His thumbs spreading the skin around the opening. Sam is grunting and slightly jumping not being used to the touch yet. 

“Shit Dean, how are you playing me like this...fuck” He croaked out. 

“I like to watch too....I know all your dirty turn ons Sammy. I know them as well as my own”

“Keep saying my name Dean, it sounds so good in your mouth”

“Just wait Sammy, my mouth is going to do more than you’ve seen baby boy”

Dean squeezed both ass cheeks again, he held Sams hole open with a small delicate stretch. He licked his lips and leaned in hovering his open mouth over Sams hole letting only his top lip touch the skin, slowly he let out a long heated breath then drug his wet tongue over his now fluttering hole. Sam tensing to stay still, vocalizing his pleasure. Deans tongue is circling and swirling, his teeth grazing very lightly followed by pulled sucking.  
Sam has leaned up on his elbows so he can flex his arms with the sensations flowing through his entire body.  
Dean moved his face away, his dick throbbing seeing Sams puckering hole. He takes his middle finger, circles it around then pushes it inside. Sams head falls forward with a grunt. Dean smiles, he pulls his finger out slowly and pushes back in. He stretches Sam with two fingers watching his hole grasping around them.

“You like that Sammy, getting finger fucked?”

“So much, don’t stop, don’t stop”

Dean pulled the two out and he sucks on three fingers.  
“Mmm, Sammy, you taste so damn good”  
He slid the three slicked fingers inside, working Sam open, scissoring and crooking his fingers that are swallowed to the knuckles. Sam is rocking into Deans rhythm, moaning beautifully. 

Dean got to his feet and pulled his hand away, Sams hole grasping at the emptiness. Dean pressed his groin to his ass, he started caressing his lower back, pushing his thumbs into the spine and running his hands down, rubbing his fingers on Sams hips. 

“Have you been fucked before Sammy?” Dean asked continuing to feel as much of Sams skin as he can reach, worshiping it.

“You give yourself to anyone? Let another man in your pretty ass?” He gave it a nice squeeze.

“N-No Dean. I’ve only wanted you” 

Dean paused for a moment. He wasn’t surprised by that answer but he wasn’t completely expecting it either. 

“I’m gonna take care of you Sammy” 

Dean grabbed his dick and rubbed it around Sams hole. He’s still wet. He slowly pushed the head in. Sam breathing heavy.  
He holds Sams hips while he pushes in, he can feel each ring of muscle protesting his presence, he stills until he feels the muscle relax then pushes further, he does this inch by inch until he bottoms out, all in.  
Even though Dean went slow taking cues from his body, It felt like Dean was ripping through him, the stretch had a burn making him heat up from the inside. He knew Deans size would over fill him but he wanted it, craved it. The pressure is agonizing, a painful and pleasing fullness, but it’s all Dean. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight Sammy” the clenching around his dick was forcing him to focus on not blowing too soon.

“More Dean, give me more” Sam huffed out.

Dean slapped his ass then started moving. Slowly at first, Sam moaning out with each thrust. Then Dean lost it, Sam is so tight and wet, his dick feeling harder after every push inside. He pumps vigorously slamming deeper in Sams hole, as soon as that bundle of nerves is hit Sam is a mess yelling out.

“Oh fuck, Dean, Dean!” He gets out then can only give whimpers.

“Come on my dick Sammy, come for me” Dean says through gritted teeth as he slams harder.

It feels so damn good and he’s so close but he’s just a sliver away from release. Dean slows down and pulls out. He grabs Sams arm to stand up.

“Turn around and lay your back on the hood Sammy”  
He obeys.

Dean lifts Sams long legs up and pushes his dick back inside him. He holds the back of Sams thighs under his knees so he angles in just right. Dean starts fucking him with a steady pace, not with frenzy but in a way they both feel the gliding connection and every sensation of each individual thrust. Dean meant it when he said he knows what Sam needs.

“Look at me Sammy, don’t take your eyes off me” 

Sam didn’t, he looked at Deans face, his lips, his sculpted arms holding his legs back, and fuck, watching his hips moving hitting against his skin with each thrust. Sam is getting fucked by Dean, his dick is fucking his hole so good. This view sent waves of pleasure through him, he felt the deep pull in his lower belly. He looked back at Deans face and he was coming, shivering with his pulsing orgasm painting his and Deans midsections white. Feeling the warm splatter in spurts in combination of watching Sam unfold, Dean spilled inside the tight space filling Sam up with thick ropes of come. Sam whimpered more feeling full with Deans release flowing inside him.

They breathed in unison coming down from their high. Dean let himself slip out. He held his hand out to pull Sam to sit up. Dean put his hands on Sams face and kissed his forehead. 

“You flung this door wide open Sammy, don’t expect it to shut after this” 

“Never Dean, never”

Sam slid off the car, his body felt like jello. They walked naked through the bunker to the hallway. When Sam went to turn for his room, his hand was grabbed. 

“You’re with me now Sammy, come on, we have a lot of time to make up for” he said giving his gorgeous smile. 

Sam naturally smiled back and let Dean lead them to his room hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sam woke up in Deans bed he was glad the night before wasn’t a dream. Dean is sleeping soundly next to him, laying on his back, head facing the opposite direction. Only a sheet covered them both from the waist down. Sam leaned up on one arm, admiring Dean. How can someone be this beautiful head to toe? The man is truly a stallion. Sam nuzzled behind his ear and on his neck, my goodness he can get drunk off his scent too. Dean didn’t move, still out. Sam shimmied on top of him, wanting complete skin contact. Dean moaned feeling his body blanketed.

Sam got his elbows on either side of Dean with his hands now under the backs of his shoulders. He starts covering kisses across each collar bone, getting slowly to his chest, he moves smoothly down Deans stomach with his lips trailing to the sinful dip between sexy hip lines. He spends a little extra time kissing each hip. Dean is letting out sighs of approval as he is being ravished, a hand goes in sams hair. 

“Mmm Sammy” he whispers.

Sam takes Deans growing dick in his watering mouth, sucking gently making sure to slick the entire length. Dean moans and moves into the motions of the overwhelming sucks and licks. Sam thoroughly savors the taste and feel of Deans cock. This time when he looks at Deans face he sees green eyes watching him back, licking and biting his bottom lip. Sam feels his own dick swell against the mattress having their eyes locked while his mouth is working it’s magic.

Dean stops him and pulls him up to meet his full lips that are yearning for connection. He kisses and licks Sams lips and tongue that were just over every inch of his dick, he can taste precum mixed with a slight sweetness on Sams wet gliding tongue. 

“What are you doing to me Sammy?...How did I hold out for so long?...” Dean said with longing and ache in his voice. 

Sam kissed him back more. Their lips were made to be together. Dean ran his hand through Sams hair falling over his face holding it back and rubbing his thumb on his cheek.  
Finally giving in to this magnetic pull they desperately fought is making it feel like the first time, every time. The butterflies of a first kiss, the heart racing first press against each other, the tingles of skin on skin after the anticipation. How everything but existing only for each other just melts away. 

“Put your mouth back on me Sammy. But I want to taste you too, bring those mile legs this way” He said scooting down some so they can line up better.

Sam got back to sucking and licking and fondling, he could pleasure Dean this way for hours, make it into a damn hobby. Dean was rubbing on the sexiest pair of long muscular legs, god those legs. He kissed over the thighs and gave them little squeezes. Sam was very much enjoying Deans touch and kiss on his legs, he was moaning lightly adding vibrations to Deans throbbing dick. But he was not prepared for what he felt next. Dean took him all in to the very back of his throat. A jolt went through Sams entire body from being inside Deans heavenly soft wet mouth. He had to pause to breathe and whimper while Dean was giving him intense waves of utter bliss. He wasn’t going to last long like this. His hips started rocking on their own, he took Dean back in and grabbed his ass to hold on to him. Dean gave little rocks too. Sam felt his insides twisting and heating, his grip tightened on Dean which made him take Sam in deeper, and that was it, Sam was pulsing his load out and Dean sucked each spurt from Sams sensitive tip making him yell out. Dean was so turned on by swallowing Sams release and hearing his profane sounds he was coming all over Sams chest. Sam pumped him getting every drop out as Dean moaned deep through the spasms.  
They both were breathless laying drained and completely satisfied. 

“S-Sammy.... come here” he sighed out.

Sam groaned his way up to lay on his side facing Dean. They looked at each other in the way they’ve always wanted to, no turning away, no more tension, it never felt more right.  
Dean gently lifted Sams chin and ran his thumb across his bottom lip, following it with his eyes. He leaned in kissing Sam softly. If he was standing his knees would have given out from what Deans perfect lips do to him. Dean moved his head back just enough to speak and let his lips brush Sams with his words, his mouth slightly turning up at one corner.

“You can wake me up like that every day Sammy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add more?


	5. Chapter 5

The fantasy Sam and Dean used to dream about was now their reality. They finally found happiness and purpose in such a dark world, they found it in each other. They’ve always more than looked out for each other and put each other first but now they’re on a whole new level. Experiencing each other in new ways, it’s so exciting and freeing.

***  
They got back kinda late from an average hunt. Take out was the dinner of choice. They took out the items from the bags handing the other their correct portions of the two meals. When their hands brushed in exchanges they met eyes for a second sharing small smiles as they continued opening their food. There was a lot of that lately, small connections like that were something more now and were welcomed or completely sought for.

“We need beers, I’ll get it, go ahead” Sam said getting up.

Dean took a healthy bite of his fully loaded bacon burger about to shove some fries in with it when Sams phone flashed. It was laying on the table in his view when he glanced at it and saw the preview on the screen. It was a text from Ivy and a picture of her top less. Deans stomach sank a little and his chewing slowed. Sam came back in with the drinks, sat down and dug into his leafy green garden salad topped with chicken.

Dean grabbed the beer placed in front of him and took a big swig while looking at Sam. He continued to eat even though his appetite was dwindling as he sat there with images flooding his mind. He quickly realized he was feeling jealousy, not a feeling he’s accustomed to at all. But why would Sam play around on him after the length he went through to get him to let his walls down. Not that they couldn’t still do those things but they haven’t talked about it...... and in that thought Dean realized he didn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to share Sam. With anyone.

They finished their food and Dean watched Sam pick up his phone and type a message back.

“You wanna watch a movie before we...” Sam said smiling giving Dean a wink.

Dean felt a flare rise up knowing he would only fume and fester if he didn’t confront him about that message.

“Really Sam?” He said harsher than he intended.

Sams gave him a questioning look.  
“Okay, uh, what’s the problem?”

“I saw that text come in man, and you’re gonna act like it’s nothing and not even say anything? You didn’t stop fucking her did you?!”  
He yelled.

Sams face dropped and he didn’t say anything for a minute as he looked at Dean.

“Is that what you really think?”  
Sam asked.

“It’s what it looks like. Damn, is this all just a game to you?!”

Sam scoffed and shook his head. He tossed his phone to Dean catching it before it hit his chest.

“There’s the game I’m playing Dean” Sam said and walked away leaving Dean sitting there scowling.

He went this far so he went ahead and opened the messages under her name. There was only the picture with her asking if he wanted a fun night and Sams response.

_-Sorry to disappoint but my boyfriend and I don’t do that anymore. Take care._

Dean felt like an ass and he should. He ran a hand through his hair. How could he doubt Sam like that. Shit. Jealousy does not look good on him and he hated that he even let it creep in. He decided to give Sam some space and collect himself before going to him. He cleaned off the table and grabbed another beer going to sit on the couch for a little bit.

***  
A couple hours later Sam was laying awake in his bed on his side. He just wanted to rest and deal with the misunderstanding tomorrow.

His eyes were heavy when he heard his door open and footsteps. Dean stripped and got in the bed behind him. He pressed against Sams back and curved his body to his intertwining their legs. Dean slid his hand up over Sams arm and shoulder then ran his fingers to comb Sams hair back behind his ear and away from his neck. Dean kissed along his neck whispering between each one.

“I’m sorry Sammy”  
“I didn’t mean to get upset with you”  
“I was wrong, so wrong”  
“I love you....so much”  
“I want you... I need you baby boy”

Sam closed his eyes letting himself lean into Deans touch. He lifted his hand to grab at his head and hair. Dean wrapped his arm over Sams side feeling at his chest, caressing down his torso.

“Sammy, oh Sammy, I love you, I love you baby” He licked and nibbled on his ear making Sam sigh out.

Dean pulled down Sams boxers and he helped kick them off. Dean kissed around Sam softly, running his fingers and hands over his skin as he pressed his body fully with Sams. Low moans were filling the room. Dean had his cheek to Sams, he brought his hand to rub fingers across his lips parting them until Sam sucked on the first two. Dean felt a tingle go through him, he whispered Sams name in his ear. Dean reached down circling his opening and getting him wet with his sucked fingers. Dean was already hard. He touched the head of his dick to Sams hole and gently pushed it in. Dean stilled and wrapped his arm back over Sams chest. He slowly began pushing his length inside. Sam grabbed Deans arm as he went in deeper and deeper, both breathing heavy. He bottomed out.

“Only you Sammy, only us” He whispered and started moving.

Sams body quaked. Dean was going so slow, in and out, his moans right in his ear. They pressed and rubbed cheeks and temples together, their bodies one in every way, Dean was holding him tight. They were making love, so tender, so passionate.  
The slow thrusts, the feel of Deans skin, his breathing and voice in his ear, was sending pleasure tingling sparks throughout his entire being. He was shaking as each push inside increased the intensity his body was feeling. Dean put his hand around Sams dick and slowly stroked in tune with his thrusts. He could tell Sam was close with how his body was trembling and the way he was crying his name over and over. Dean likes to let Sam come first but he was so consumed in the moment his bursts of release filled Sams insides with no warning. He was yelping out draining every drop into his love. As soon as Sam felt the creamy heat spreading deeply and the beautiful sounds overwhelming his senses, he was coming harder than he ever had. His orgasm flowed out covering Deans hand and more leaked out hearing the wet squelching sound from Dean continuing to pump the entirety of his load.

They laid like that for a while it seemed, breathing heavily together. Content in the blissful satisfaction surrounding them.  
After a while Dean didn’t want to move but knew he should get something for the mess before they dozed off. He slipped out of Sam and got up. He washed his hands and got back in bed handing Sam a warm wet rag.

Dean pulled Sam to lay on his chest. He kissed his head and began combing his fingers through Sams hair.

“I love you Sammy”

“I love you too Dean” He gave a kiss to his chest.

“I really am sorry about earlier”

“It’s okay, I wasn’t mad. You were cute getting worked up over me”  
Sam chuckled.

“Don’t call me cute”

“But you are”

“Shut up bitch”

“Jerk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got more,   
> These hotties aren’t done ;)


	6. Chapter 6

It’s been several months into this hot romance, the fire is still just as blazed as it started. It won’t ever die out, they have a lifetime of fuel for their flame. 

Dean was sitting at a table reading an old book in the library.  
Sam came up behind him. He bent down with his arms going under Deans embracing him right at his belt line.  
Sam kissed up Deans neck. When he reached his ear he whispered, “let me fuck you big brother”  
A shiver went through Dean, then he felt Sams large hand over his jeans and a squeeze over his cock making him moan out. 

Sam pulled at Dean until he stood up facing him, he slipped his hands under his shirt pressing and feeling Deans hips, moving them around to slowly push both hands down into his jeans over his ass, each round cheek completely cupped, Sam squeezed the perfect ass with a firm gentleness. Holding the grip he put his lips against Deans other ear and spoke low and soft.  
“Let me fuck you”  
Dean was huffing arousal.

Sam took his hands out and ran them down the backs of Deans thighs, his chin running down his chest as he lowered himself. He kept their eyes locked. Sam swiftly picked Dean up securing him above his hips. Dean was rattled by his brothers strength but put his elbows on Sams shoulders. Sam smiled seductively at Deans expression and bit his lip. Dean was clamping his thighs at Sams waist not used to this new experience, this swap of power.  
Sam got him over to the couch with ease, placing him right where he wanted him. He kissed Deans lips softly then trailed down nuzzling over his still covered chest and torso. When he got to Deans belt he lifted the shirt just enough to reveal a sexy band of flesh. He glanced at Dean watching him with lust blown eyes.  
Sam tugged at the belt buckle teasingly. He grabbed the leather flap in his teeth pulling it while his fingers undid the clasp.  
Dean gripped at the cushions feeling the heat building wanting everything Sam was doing to him.

“Sammy, where did this come from?” Dean reached, tangling his hand in his hair. 

Sam firmly grabbed Deans wrist and yanked it back down to the cushion. 

“It’s my way right now baby, don’t move until I tell you to” 

“Shit Sammy, you’re making me all tingly taking control like this”

Sam peeled the jeans and boxers off Deans strong legs. Sam began rubbing the tops of his thighs and dragging fingers down his inner thighs. Deans dick bobbed as his pleasure rushed south making him hard. Sam put his hand around the shaft and leaned in close. He paused looking at Dean.

“Let me fuck you, let me feel you”

He started stroking slowly but Sam put his other hand under Deans knee and lifted it to almost meet his shoulder. Sam drug his tongue over Deans tight opening. He jumped slightly at the sensation letting out a throaty moan.  
“S-Sammy....”

“Yea, let me show you what you do for me big brother” Sam gave a short flushed smile biting his lip again.

Sam was getting so turned on by Dean submitting to him, it might be the only time he does so he’s going to make the most of it. 

He got to his feet getting out of his clothes like they were made of velcro. He pulled Deans shirt off over his head and quickly maneuvered him to lay across the couch. Sam put his mouth immediately back to Deans hole swirling and circling his hot wet velvet tongue drenching him. Dean was a moaning, sighing, squirming mess. Sam sucked, kissed, and licked his way up Deans dick, taking him in to his throat. He slowly eased a finger in the tight hole. Deans brows scrunched up and mouth opened as he gave louder pleasure noises. Sam kept sucking and stroking Deans dick while he worked him open. His fingers felt the tight muscles slowly relaxing, his own dick aching and throbbing. He kept going, getting every sensitive area, tongue spreading Deans leaking slit while his fingers were spreading his ass. He knew Deans body was ready, was beckoning him, but Sam had to hear him say it. 

“Sammy please, please”  
Still he kept going.

Deans hand pulled at Sams hair.  
He reluctantly stopped sucking to look at Dean and grab his hand but kept toying with his hole.

“Feel good baby?” Sam grinned then pushed at that button of nerves inside, pulling out a groaning cry from Dean as he gripped a cushion in a tight fist.

“Looks like yes to me” Sam said, drumming that spot more.

“Fuck me Sammy, oh fuck, please...fuck me, no more, need your cock inside me” Dean whined out.

That’s what Sam was waiting for, he made Dean want it, want him. Oh how it sent electricity through his body hearing Dean beg for it. Sam moved up and laid his chest to Deans and kissed him passionately. With their lips dancing Sam moved his dick against his quivering hole. He plunged the tip in and Dean broke the kiss yelling out “ohs” loudly and panting roughly.  
Sam pressed their foreheads together waiting for Dean to adjust and open his eyes. When his bright green met his hazel, he pushed in further. Dean was splitting from the pressure. He was so tight Sam had to stop halfway to breathe.

“You feel so good Dean, so fucking good, oh my god, too good”  
He pushed all the way in with them both stammering and grunting together. 

“Mmm Dean, love your ass already, fuck” 

Dean was rubbing and clawing Sams back. He leaned his head into Sams shoulder moaning as he felt his body adjusting to accept Sams dick. He’s known Sams desire for this and he wants to be completely open to Sam, give him everything. He won’t deny Sam anything, not now, not ever. He’s all in and giving himself over entirely.  
As if Sam were reading his thoughts, he started moving a slow glide, Dean held him tighter.  
“Dean look at me, let me see you” Sam panted.

Their eyes lock and a shiver went through them both as the even thrusts went deeper.  
“Fuck Sammy, your cock feels so damn good, mmm”

“I love you Dean, love you so much”

“Show me Sammy, show me how much” 

Sam saw the need in those piercing green eyes. He stayed even switching to pound hard. Dean winced with his sounds.  
Sam loves how Dean is responding, loves seeing it and feeling it. He leans up pushing Deans sexy muscular legs back to slam in even deeper, harder. The room filling with sounds of their bodies connecting and heavy moans.  
“Fuck Dean, fuck” voice so thick.

“Yea...oh..oh...Sammy...yea..there...there...oh shit...oh fuck yea”

“You like it Dean? You like taking my dick?”

“Fuck yes, fuck yes, Sammy...Sammy” He was swimming and his own dick thudding against his body throbbing. He reached to touch himself, Sam blocked him.

“Come on my dick baby, I know you can”  
Dean whined achingly. Sam angled just a little and hit the sweet spot, again and again, harder, faster.  
“Come for me Dean”  
“Come while I’m inside you baby “  
“Come on my dick”

The pounding and Sams voice shot waves rippling straight to his core. With whimpering yells, Dean spattered creamy liquid all over his chest. Sam wrapped his hand around his pulsing cock and stroked every drop from Dean. Feeling the warm slick come spread in his palm, he shoved one last time in Deans tight heat and his own silky fluid flowed inside, filling Dean full.  
Sam fell over Deans chest with his chin over his shoulder breathing into Deans neck.

“Oh my god” he sighed heavy.

“Um, yea, fucking awesome, I’m wrecked dude” Dean said huffing.

Sam wiggled his hips side to side still having his dick inside. Dean jerked from being so sensitive.

“O-Oh fuck” 

Sam gave little rocks and swivels. Dean grabbed his hips forcing him to stop. The uncontrollable trembles were too much. 

“Just trying to feel you a little longer” Sam said kissing Deans neck.

“You keep that up it will be your ass getting raw”

“You promise?” 

“You did it now Sammy”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and leave kudos if you like what you read:)


End file.
